


Okungalindelekile

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Okungalindelekile

UBrienne wafika estudiyo ihora ekuseni. Wathola umnyango ungakhiyiwe. Kumele ukuthi uPodrick wayekhona, esazimisele ngokuziqhelanisa nakho njengoba babezokwenza njengoba enza. Kwakungumkhankaso omkhulu uBrienne awuphethe selokhu aqala ukusebenza nezithombe.

Wathatha imvula eyayinayo imvula, kwathi lapho ephenduka eyilengisa emgqeni, wabhekana nomfana. UPodrick wayenovalo, kungathi kukhona akwenzile futhi wayelindele ukuthukwa. Ngokushesha wakhuluma ngesizathu sokuba novalo.

"Brienne, ngesikhathi ngifika namuhla bekukhona umlisa emnyango obekulindile. Uthe empeleni ufuna ukukhuluma nawe."

"Yebo Pod, ngakho-ke? Ubani?"

"Usho nje igama lakhe ukuthi uLannister."

UBrienne wayevele elindele ukuvakasha kusuka eTirion, kodwa ezinsukwini ezimbalwa kusuka manje ...

"Ngabe usehhovisi lami?"

"Yebo, sekuyimizuzu engama-20 efikile."

Kungaleso sikhathi lapho okuthile kwavela ekhanda likaBrienne, i-hunch. Ngemuva kwalokho wabuza uPodrick:

"Mude noma mfishane?"

"Mude, mphathi omkhulu."

Hayi suka. Izidakamizwa, izidakamizwa nezidakamizwa. Njengoba kunabantu abaningi abazobonakala, uJaime nje? Imilenze kaBrienne yaqhaqhazela, kodwa wayelokhu ezolile. Wayenomqondo. Okuthile okuzosebenza ukukuphazamisa ekuthuseleni ngokushesha kokukubona ngemuva kwesikhathi eside. Njengoba bekufanele ngibonane naye, ngangifuna ukubhalisa inkulumo yakhe lapho sengimbona. Uhambise isikhwama sakhe semishini kuPodrick.

"Thatha lezi zinto uye nazo esitishini sokuzilolonga namuhla. O, futhi ungilethele leyo khamera ebekelwe ukukhanyisa okusegumbini lami, lelo ebesilisebenzisa kuleyo nkampani silungiselela ukuyizuza ngosuku olwedlule. Nango-85mm."

"Kodwa Brienne, ngani?"

"Lutho, vele ungifunise." Umfana wayesamgqolozele ngaphandle kokuqonda. "Woza, Pod. Ngemuva kwalokho ungaqala ukulungiselela izibani zokuziqhenya ngalo magazini ngemuva kwesikhathi. Konke kuzohamba kahle namhlanje. Ngiyethemba."

UPodrick wavuma futhi waphuma ukuyothatha ikhamera. Ukwemukelwa bekukude nehhovisi lakhe. Igumbi lalisekupheleni kwekhorali ende, kwelinye icala lendlu ayeyiqashele umsebenzi. UBrienne waphindela emuva ekhawunteni futhi wadonsa umoya, wazihlukanisa phakathi nokuzinza nokucabanga ngendlela uJaime asabela ngayo lapho embona.

Isikhathi esiningi sadlula phakathi kokusuka kukasolwazi aye kwelinye izwe, ukuyosebenza njengentatheli yempi. Izithombe zakhe bezidumile futhi zithandwa kakhulu, ngakho-ke le ntombazane ayikwazanga ukubalekela izindaba ezamthola amarekhodi. Kepha, njengoba bezithombe bavame ukwenza, ubona izinto ezikhiqizayo hhayi ubuso bakho. Kungekudala ubengakaze ambone. Ngaphandle kokuthi akakwazanga ukuthumela imininingwane ekhaya. UTirion wayehlale ethi ukuthi uyazi kuphela ukuthi umfowabo uyaphila yini uma ebona noma yiziphi izithombe ezintsha zakhe ezijikeleza emaphephandabeni emhlabeni jikelele. UBrienne wagxila. Wagxila kakhulu ekugxiliseni kwakhe ukungakhombisi mizwa, futhi lapho uPodrick ebuya wayeselungele ukubhekana nale ndoda ehhovisi lakhe.

Uhambe kancane, elingana nelensi kwikhamera. Wayivula futhi wabheka izilungiselelo ukubona ukuthi konke kulungile. Lapho edlula emnyango, wafumana isihlalo sakhe ngemuva. Unamathele ikhamera buthule ku-tripod, walungisa ukugxila kwekhamera. Ucindezele inkinobho efakwe kwi-patod ekhanyayo, ekhanyisa imishini eyayithuthukisiwe ezinsukwini ezedlule futhi eyabusiswa yilabo abayisikhombisa - eyayingakasebenzi. Bese walinda, ephethe kude nekhamera ngesandla.

Konke kwenzeka ngemizuzwana. Okokuqala umuntu osesihlalweni wagxuma kancane, ebona ukukhanya. Wabe esejika isihlalo kancane, ekhuluma ngokumamatheka okubonakala ngathi kukhombisa ukuziqhenya ebusweni. Kwabonakala, ngoba uBrienne wayengenaso isikhathi esiningi sokuyifunda. Wayekade edubula - ikhamera nenhliziyo, bobabili behlikihla kakhulu nangokuzwakalayo, kodwa uJaime kuphela owezwa owokuqala.

"Iminyaka emine futhi uhlela istudiyo uze ube ne-intern ..."

Izwi lafa emqaleni kaJaime, umlomo wakhe ulenga uvulekile njengoba ebuka uBrienne. Ikhamera ibisenza izithombe.

"Ntombazane. Helo kwenzekeni kuwe?"


End file.
